


Day 3: Restless

by mytitaniumheart



Series: 30 Day Drabble - Superhusbands [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytitaniumheart/pseuds/mytitaniumheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in doubt, grab coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I got this in earlier than I expected! I'm so proud.

Tony Stark shifted once again, sheets tangling around his legs and torso in the process, making him even more hot and sweaty in the process. He couldn’t help but need Steve with him, large arms wrapped around him in a blanket of comfort and security. Right now, all he felt was empty and lonely, the bed feeling even bigger than usual.

                Sighing and turning again, he untangled himself from the suffocating sheets and slipped out of bed, padding towards the elevator with sleepy determination. Pressing the correct button without looking at the mass of buttons, he knew he was being taken to the kitchen.

                Stepping out of the elevator just second later, he made a dash for the counter, asking (more like demanding) JARVIS to fire up the coffee maker. As he searched for his favorite mug, he could hear the faint trickle of coffee dripping into the pot. Mug in hand and patiently waiting, he hopped atop the counter and sat comfortably.

                He really wished Steve hadn’t been called in to go on a “quick” mission; _if it was quick why didn’t S.H.E.I.L.D. just deal with it?_ Tony thought with a huff before shaking his head and reaching for the pot, eager to drink himself into caffeine induced bliss. He downed most of it within seconds of filling his mug, sighing as the scalding hot liquid poured down his throat. After drinking coffee so often and too impatient to wait, he was used to the unbearably hot feel of the coffee, almost numb to it.

                He couldn’t help but feel jittery and even more anxious waiting for Steve; he’d promise he’d be back before Tony finally knocked out for the night. Glancing at his phone clock, the bright numbers read _4:39 a.m._ He shifted positions on the couch, preferring to stretch across the length of it rather than sitting.

                Just as he reached for his phone for the umpteenth time, JARVIS spoke up.

                “Sir, Captain Rogers has returned,” he stated as the elevator door dinged softly.

                Delighted (and slightly relieved), Tony patiently ( _semi-_ patiently _)_ waited in his laid out position, hoping his hunk of an army man will sweep him away and take him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have exams this week but somehow, I will manage to upload a few more in these next two weeks (I am hopefully going out of town for the weekend the week after the next and I'll be busy this next weekend too T_T) Well I'll manage somehow. Thanky y'all for reading!


End file.
